


I love you for all that you are

by neilmelendez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nerd Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: It was supposed to be a short fic about Magnus wearing Alec's varsity jacket and I got too much inspired so enjoy this fic which is basically nerd! Magnus and jock! Alec being in love and Alec defending his boyfriend.





	I love you for all that you are

Alec got out of the bathroom, in underwear and drying his hair with a towel and saw his boyfriend, Magnus, cleaning his glasses before putting them on his nose and continuing his reading. Alec smiled, seeing him and quickly put on sleeping pants before joining Magnus. 

“What are you reading?” He asked.

“The Great Gatsby. We’re supposed to have it finished by the end of the weekend. I finish this chapter and I’ll go to sleep.” 

“Alright.” 

Alec leaned against the headboard of the bed and caught Magnus by his waist before settling him between his legs, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and reading some lines of the book, sometimes stopping to peck his cheek and neck. Magnus finished his book and put it on the table next to Alec’s bed along with his glasses before settling again in Alec’s arms. He took Alec’s fingers and started playing with them.

“You okay?” Alec asked, frowning.

“Mm.”

“Could you say that again with more conviction?” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ cheek.

“I’m fine, Alexander. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry about you, though. Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong? I won’t force you but I’d like to help you, babe.”

“It’s always the same thing.. I know you told your teammates to stop bothering me but they don’t listen.” 

“Who?” Alec asked, tightening his grip on Magnus’ waist.

“Jonathan, Duncan, Todd, Jason. The usual.” 

Alec nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck and kissed him there while thinking back about the bullying his boyfriend was going through from his teammates. It all started in junior year when Magnus arrived in Brooklyn, he was moving from Washington and was really different from the people in Brooklyn High. He was what popular people liked to call a ‘nerd’. Magnus loved science, the universe and especially astronomy. He could spend hours talking about the planets and the stars without being bothered. He also loved the drama club and even though he wasn’t part of it, he could watch his friends, Maia and Simon, for hours. It didn’t help his case that he wasn’t the white straight man type that most of the football team was made of and it didn’t help either that he was really proud of being a bisexual Indonesian man.   
The football team started to humiliate him step by step, first by painting insults on his locker, making him fall in the hallways along with his books or insulting him every times they could. When they started dating in the middle of junior year, thanks to Izzy, Alec asked his teammates to stop attacking Magnus over nothing and they stopped, for 2 weeks. Magnus thought he got rid of them until one of them broke his car and painted racist and homophobic slurs on it. Because of that, Jonathan was expelled for 3 weeks but came back when his father called the principal of the school and from that day no matter what Alec, or even Jace, Andrew and Raj - his others teammates who appreciated Magnus a lot - the bullying never stopped. 

“I’ll do something about it, don’t worry.” Alec promised Magnus who turned his head and looked into Alec’s stunning hazel eyes. 

“You don’t have to.” Magnus whispered, cupping one of Alec’s cheek.

“I do. I’m your boyfriend, I’ll choose and protect you above all else. And if Jace and I have to punch some of our teammates then so be it.” 

Magnus laughed at that and pushed Alec’s on the bed by putting his hands on his chest. He settled against his side and rest his head on Alec’s naked chest. 

“Goodnight, darling.” Magnus said, caressing Alec’s skin.

“Goodnight, babe.” Alec said back, kissing the top of Magnus’ head.

Few minutes later, they both were asleep, cuddling each other.   
Alec woke up first and smiled, seeing his boyfriend still sleeping, he slowly let go of Magnus and watched as he spooned Alec’s pillow, smiling in it when he recognizes the scent. Alec took a shirt and put it on before leaving his bedroom and joining his family downstairs. Isabelle was drinking a hot chocolate while scrolling her Instagram feed, Jace was mixing some sorts of fruits for a smoothie and Maryse was drinking coffee. Robert had already left for work and Max was still sleeping. 

“Hey everyone.” 

They all answered and Maryse gave Alec another cup of coffee. 

“Jace, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure what is it?” 

“Could you drive Magnus to school, today? I have to take care of something at school earlier.” 

“Sure. What do you have to do?” 

“It’s a little surprise for him.” Alec said, smiling. “Also, if you could kicked Jonathan’s ass during training before the game, it’d be amazing.”

“Is he still bothering him?” Maryse asked, frowning. 

“Yeah.. I need to do something and end this quickly.” 

“Hello everyone.” Magnus said, with a yawn.

“Hello sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” Maryse asked.

“Like a baby.” Magnus said, taking place next to Izzy who gave him the rest of her hot chocolate.

Alec smiled at him and leaned on to kiss him hello, caressing his cheek at the same time. He frowned when he heard noises upstairs and then saw his little brother, Max, running in the kitchen and jumping into Magnus’ laps, asking for a cheek kiss. Magnus obliged and Maryse beamed at the sight of her future son-in-law - she was sure of it - and her youngest son getting along.

“I have to go to school earlier so you’ll drive with Jace, alright?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Sure, can I ask why?” 

“It’s a surprise, babe.” 

Magnus frowned and Alec leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before going upstairs and changing his clothes.

****  
Magnus got out of Jace’s car along with him and Izzy and walked slowly in the school, not wanting to see any members of the football team. He saw one girl approaching him and recognized her as Lindsay, one of the drama club’s members. She gave him a rose and smiled at him before rejoining her friends.

“What was that?” Magnus asked Izzy and Jace.

“I think this has to do with this.” Jace said, grinning.

Magnus looked up and saw a huge streamer tied to the ceiling of the school and saw written on it ‘It’s kindness day for Magnus Bane, so be sure to be nice to him today (and for that matters, all the days of the year!)’. Magnus smiled at that, blushing and turned to see Izzy, grinning at it.

“Do you think-”

“That Alec did it? Oh I’m sure of it, who else would be this romantic?” Izzy said, laughing.

“Hey weirdo!” A voice yelled behind Magnus’ back.

Jonathan’s face appeared in front of him and he raised his fist to punch Magnus’ face, Jace caught it in time and twisted it to hurt his teammates.

“Didn’t you see, Morgenstern? It’s kindness day for him. You can’t bully him today. Not that you’re allowed to the other days.” 

“Who the fuck created that?” Jonathan grumbled. “I’ll punch him if I want to.”

Right after he ended his sentence, he fell on the ground, holding the back of his head and looking up to see Alec, smiling at him, holding a book. 

“Kindness day, man. Sure you know what that means.” Alec turned around to look at his boyfriend. “Hi again, babe. You okay?”

“Yes, I am.. Did you do all of this for me?” Magnus whispered, circling Alec’s waist with his arms.

“Of course I did. Today is your day. If you see anyone being mean to you, you tell me and we’ll kick their asses, alright?”

“Sure, but tomorrow?” 

“Maybe they’ll learn to stop hurting someone just because you don’t like the same things they do. That’s just childish. Anyways! Now, Magnus, my first and only love, we need to get to English class or we’ll be in trouble with Mrs Graymark.” 

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, waved at Jace and Izzy and walked in the direction of their classroom. 

*****

During the whole day and until the school’s football match against Queens’ High School, multiples people gave attention to Magnus. Someone offered him to take care of his homeworks, another wanted to hold his books, another paid for him at a vending machine, some of Alec’s teammates apologized for their awful behaviours to him and told him they found him extremely smart and his presentations about the astronomy were always perfect, the only one who didn’t was Jonathan but there were no surprises here.  
Right now, Magnus was sitting besides Izzy - on his right- and Catarina - on his left -. They invited Ragnor and Raphael to come but the two boys prefered going to see the last horror movie instead of observing football. Clary was talking with Lydia - the head cheerleader - and Helen and Aline, two of the Lightwoods childhood friends. Alec and Jace were running around the field, along with their teammates to try to catch the ball. Magnus took the collar of the jacket he was wearing and smiled when he recognized Alec’s cologne on it, he closed the multiples buttons and warmed himself, observing his boyfriend helping Jace for a goal.

“You know what that means, right?” Catarina said to her best friend. 

“What?” Magnus asked, turning his eyes away from Alec to look at her. 

“The varsity jacket.” 

“Oh, I mean we’re dating so I guess it’s usual for them to give their jackets to their significant others, right?” 

Catarina chuckled at that and Izzy linked her arm to his before leaning on to whispers in his ear.

“It means he loves you and he wants everyone to know it. Jace gave it to Lydia after he told her he loved her. Raj and Andrew exchanged their jackets when they started dating too.”

“What?” Magnus whispered. 

“Come on, Magnus. You two have been dating for almost a year. You love him, don’t you?” Izzy asked, frowning.

“Of course I do, I didn’t realize he would love me too.” 

“He went all the way for you today. I’m excited to see what he’ll plan for his proposal.” Catarina chuckled.

“Maybe I’ll be the one to propose.” Magnus grumbled and smiled when he heard the whistle meaning the end of the game. “I have to go.”

“Run, loverboy, run!” Catarina shouted.

Magnus ran to the field and jumped in Alec’s arms when he finished to celebrate their victory with his team. Alec caught him and hold him tightly in his arms, holding Magnus’ legs around his waist before he kissed him passionately. They kissed for a while before Magnus stopped, cupping Alec’s cheeks and looking at him in his beautiful eyes. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered.

Alec widened his eyes and leaned on Magnus’ face to rub his nose against his before kissing Magnus’ plump lips. 

“I love you too.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips. “So much.” 

They kissed for a while and Alec let Magnus stand on the ground before hugging him and kissing the top of his head. Alec looked up and Magnus did too when they heard their names being shouted by Jace who was running to them.

“What’s up, man?” Alec asked, his arm around Magnus’ waist who was leaning against him, his own arm touching Alec’s stomach.

“Coach Garroway found Jonathan using steroids in the locker room so now he’s expelled from the football team and since his behaviour in school was getting worse, he’s expelled from school too and he’ll have to found another high school to attend this year but with his school files, it’s not going to be easy.” Jace explained.

“I’m finally rid of him.” Magnus whispered, smiling. Alec kissed his forehead and thanked Jace who got back to Lydia to kiss his girlfriend. 

“Hey love?” Alec asked, smiling. 

“Mm?” Magnus answered, looking up at him.

“How do you say we go to Taki’s, drink something and then we’ll go to the park to look at the stars?” 

“I’d love to.” 

Alec linked his hand to Magnus’ and walk with him, taking his sport bag before waving at his friends. 

“Also, keep the jacket, you look better in it than I do.” Alec said, cheekily.

Magnus took their linked hands to his mouth and kissed Alec’s hand before they both started talking and chuckling together.


End file.
